Camp Confidence
by penguinrockstars
Summary: Three girl's go to Camp Confidence and meet Connect Three. But will Jason Grey hurt the girl he loves and lose her forever?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Connect Three, or the idea of Camp Rock.Disney made Camp Rock not me. I did not steal this idea from Camp Rock because there is no final Jam or anything like that. The song's that will be used in further chapters are of my own imagination. I do however own the characters in this chapter and further chapters.

Please no flames. This is my First story. Review and give me your thoughts.

Camp Confidence

CCamp Confidence

Chapter one: The beginning

Going to Camp Confidence isn't that bad. People say that it's horrible but it's really not. I mean they help people gain confidence and that's pretty cool. My personal experience at camp involved love, heartbreak, deception and a whole lot of learning experiences. It started in Northview Maywood Jr. High School. You see at this school, if you were not skinny minnies and are not comfortable wearing tube tops and mini mini skirts, you are an outcast.

And me being me, Nikkole Rose Hope Mason, one of those people who are personally not into that stuff, is definitely an outcast. This story is kind of like a diary or journal. But don't expect to see all of that dear diary stuff. The only reason why I have a journal is because my therapist suggested it. Don't think that i'm some kind of freak show because I'm not. But I do have to record everything that happens while I go to camp rock.

But when I found out that my therapist Dr. Teslar had told my parents that sending me to camp, would "change my life forever". I wasn't angel" back. Of course I guess you could say that I should be happy to be me. My parents were rich and could buy me anything that I had wanted. Other people would love to have parents who would buy them nice clothes, and would take them to see cool concerts like the Jonas brothers. But I had already seen the jo bro's before with my old bff Chantelle or some people call her Elle. But soon after that she moved. And then I was left alone and I soon became a loner and I have very few friends.

Anyway back to the subject of therapy, it pretty much sucks out loud! You sit there listening to someone telling you that they know what you are going through. Even though that they don't so why do they even try to understand?

And as I was sitting in the overstuffed chair, I was listening to all of the junk that my therapist was telling my parents. Honestly I just wanted to go home and listen to my Ipod and write music. But they were talking about me. Again.

"I think that a summer of romance, friendship and trust ought to do Nikkole some good." My therapist was trying to get me back to normal; that's what she was paid for.

"my name is not Nikkole! It's Nikki!" I couldn't help but get mad and be so rude. But I hated it when people called me by my real first name.

"Nikkole Hope Rose Mason! You do NOT talk to people like that!" My parents were always yelling at me for speaking my mind, but that's what I did I spoke my mind.

"Oh no it's perfectly fine. That's quite normal for people like Nikkole to have outbreaks." As I was listening to my therapist tell my parents this, I couldn't help but think 'wow. Does she ever stop talking?'

Well let's just say that this does not work out in my favour. Because in an hour I was on my way to Camp Confidence. And so far I had thought that this was going to be the most horrific moment of my life. So far.

So I was at the bus stop and these people were handing out these cards. And the cards said 'Love your body! It's the only one you get!' I mean it's true but it is also very corny!

Anyway when I had actually got on the bus, I was looking at all the people on the bus and I wondered why some of these people were here.

"Well hey there, can I ask you what you are doing here? Cause to me you look pretty enough not to be here!" I had looked up to find none other than Jason Grey with straight hair. Or at least I thought is him, maybe it was just a look alike.

"Hey, I'm Jason. And it is a pleasure to meet you. Can I sit here?" And without even asking he just sat down. Then he started asking questions.

"What's your name?" I looked at him like he was insane but answered anyway.

"Nikkole buy everyone calls me Nikki." I had finished telling him when he started to zone out. And then I noticed that we were missing two Grey's. But not long after I had thought that, they came onto the bus.

"Nate I know summer is a great time to meet girls, but all of these girls are most likely going to like me because i'm famous." Shane of course had said that loudly and hadn't cared whether people were staring.

"Shane, you don't know that! I am going to find somebody and so will you!" Nate walked to the back after finishing his rant. While he was walking back, he said hi to Jason and then kept walking. But Shane didn't do that. Shane had made Jason stand up and then he gave him a hug.

"Hey there Jas! What's up? I'm so excited to be a counsellor!" and instead of letting Jason sit back down, Shane stole his seat.

"Hey there I'm Shane but if you know Connect Three then you should know me and Jason and Nate. But Nate is sulking because every single time he goes anywhere; some girl tries to kiss him." Shane then fell off of his seat laughing because it was happening as we speak. Some girl was trying to kiss Nate.

I just pulled out my Ipod and started listening. Shane had gotten up and went to sit back down until Jason told him to find another seat. Defeated, Shane just sulked his way to the back by Nate.

"Sorry about that, Shane's a major flirt and would flirt with anybody." Jason didn't realize that what he said was very cruel.

"Are you saying that I'm ugly or something? Because it sure did sound like it!" Jason just looked at me shocked and started shaking his head.

"No! Of course not! I did not mean it like that!" Jason then gave me the puppy dog eyes and I couldn't help but forgive him.

As more people got on the bus, the more excited Shane got. This also meant that he got louder and louder and louder. But soon he realized that it was time to go and calmed down. A bit.

And at the last minute, a girl who would become my best friend, came running on the bus and had almost missed it. The bus driver was not happy judging by the look on her face and pointed to the back and said sit down now.

And then we were off, on the way to Camp Confidence. This is where the adventure all begins. And even though I wouldn't admit it, I was excited.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! i finally added another chapter! Soory but this one is going to be really short. But i am working on the third chapter and i promise that that one will be longer!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of connect three and i don't own Camp Rock. I do however own all the characters(minus connect three) and the songs are my own ideas. Please review and please no flames.

Chapter Two: Camp Confidence and the two Grey Councillors.

After we had started travelling, it took us about two or three hours to get there. During that Jason and I had started talking about random things like life, music, and everything in between. And even though I had just met Jason, I was already starting to develop a huge crush on him. And after what seemed like ten minutes, we where there at Camp Confidence. You of course could tell because Shane was going crazy wanting to get out.

The bus driver, thankfully, had finally had enough of Shane and let him off the bus. First it went Nate and then Shane. Me and Jason got off at about the same time and then I had tripped. Yes people that's right I tripped in front of Connect Three. But Shane had grabbed my hand before I had actually landed on the ground. And so to save myself from awkwardness, I made an excuse to leave.

"Anyway, so I have to sign in and find my cabin, so I guess I'll talk to you guys later okay." I was hoping that Jason and Shane and Nate would find a reason to sop hanging out with me but they didn't.

"I'll help you find your cabin and then we can hang out okay Nikki?" I was thinking of a way to say no when Jason, gave me the puppy dog eyes.

Well it turns out that Jason's cabin was my cabin. And Shane's cabin too. Apparently the councilors for my cabin and four other girls' was Shane Grey and Jason Grey. And the people who organize the camp DID NOT I REPEAT DID NOT think this through very well. I mean seriously, two super uber cute rockstars, and five teenage girls. Hello, can you say disaster?

So me and Jas were walking to my cabin when Shane ran up to us and what did he have to tell me you may ask? Well he had to mention that not only were him and Jason counsellors. But they were also going to be in all of our classes! And let me tell you, having the Grey brothers as counsellors may be cool but there are disadvantages. But right now I couldn't think of any because I was too busy looking at Jason to care.

So we walked back to the cabin and then girls started coming in. and they were of course flirtatious, as would be expected. But I didn't think that I would get jealous of Jason and another girl but I was. It was then that I had decided that Camp Confidence was going to get way more drama now that Connect Three was here.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys as i had promised another chapter! Yay! this one is longer! anyway there are going to be ten chapters or so and there are going to be getting more and more dramatic and romantic.

Disclaimer: I do not own the idea of camp rock or the characters. But i do own the character of becky and nikki. the songs in further chapters i do own because i made them up.

Review please and tell me how im doing. No flames please.

Chapter 3: Connect Three, Connect Three, Connect Three

Chapter 3: Connect Three, Connect Three, Connect Three! All I ever hear is Connect Three!

Three things to consider when having two of the Grey's for councilors.

You will get almost no sleep because people mostly girls but people will always come to your cabin trying to flirt with Shane or Jason.

When you do get sleep if you ever do, expect to get up super early. Especially when girls are screaming for Jason and Shane to get out of bed and go outside.

And finally…

You will never get any privacy because girls are always trying to hang out with you to see/meet Shane and Jason. And that's all I ever hear is just Connect three this and Connect three that. It's all connect three, connect three, connect three!

Through the course of a day or so I had learned all of these lessons, the hard way. You know having all of these happen to me made me think. Mostly about why some of these girl's were here. I mean most of them were skinny and pretty and seemed like they didn't have any confidence issues. Or maybe they did?

But I didn't have much time to think about that question too much because Shane and Jason had woken me up. Did I mention that they woke me up before any other girl? I slowly woke up and looked around. I wasn't aware of the fact that my blonde hair was everywhere.

"Jason, why did you wake me up?" I was rubbing my eye at the time but I couldn't help but notice Jason blushing. Huh he must have a crush on someone.

"Uh… Well… I woke you up for breakfast." He started blushing again.

I looked at the clock and noticed the time. It was 7:30 in the morning! Breakfast was supposed to be at 9:00! So why did I have to get up now?

I just groaned and fell back on my bed.

"Jason! Go away! I don't want to get up!" I was so not in a good mood right now.

Well he didn't go away! No he and Shane decided that it would be funny if they ripped off the blankets. Well then I was freezing!

"Jason why would you do that?" I yelled at him hoping that he would finally go away. But the Nate walked in and started talking to both of them.

"Hey Shane, hey Jason. What's up?" Nate said that too innocently which made me wonder if he had any part in their evil operation 'wake up Nikki by ripping off her blankets and making her freeze' schemey thingy.

"Jason, Shane, Nate… GET OUT!!" I was actually surprised that the other girl's hadn't woken up yet.

"I'm sorry Nikki! I just wanted you to come to breakfast with us." And then Jason gave me his famous puppy dog eyes and I knew that I was sold, so I said yes.

"Fine but you guys at least leave so then I can get dressed?" Jason just nodded and dragged Shane and Nate out the door.

While I was getting dressed, I was thinking of reasons why Jason shouldn't like me and so far I had ten. But I couldn't think anymore because Shane was yelling for me to hurry up and get my butt out that door.

I had walked out of the cabin to see Shane and Jason glaring at each other. I asked Nate what happened but he told me not to worry about it. I knew that I wanted to know. But I decided to just drop it and leave it alone.

When me and Nate and Jason and Shane all got to the mess hall, I had seen the 'freaky' girl there.

"Hey I'm Becky! You must be Nikki. I've heard so much about you from Jason. He talks about you a lot." She must have been zoning out because she didn't see Jason glaring at her and Shane blushing because of her.

"Nate, why is that strange girl here?" Jason, of course, hadn't noticed that Nate and Becky were already really good friends.

"Jason! She is not strange she is normal!!" Nate had a right to get mad at Jason but at the same time she was kind of strange.

But Becky just shook it off and went back to eating her toast and eggs. While Nate had gotten up and grabbed pancakes, and grapes, and toast. But Shane was a different story. He got pancakes and eggs and sausage and bacon and grapes and ect.

"Jason if breakfast isn't until 9:00, why am I eating with you guys now?" I asked him quietly because I was shy around him. Not around Shane and Jason. Just around Jason.

"Well me and Nate and Shane and Becky get to eat early because Becky is in Nate's cabin and you are in ours. And I don't want to have you trampled and attacked because of me and Shane." Jason sounded so serious. It would be almost scary if it wasn't kind of sweet.

And instead of letting me argue, Jason had just grabbed my hand and dragged me (practically) to where they had all of the food. But the funny thing is that Jason was holding my hand. And he hadn't let go yet. But I didn't want him too. He gave me the good kind of shivers. I had wanted him to like me like I had liked him. But I soon found out that he had acted like he liked me. And then he ended up sucking face with another girl. Camp Confidence's drama level just went up a notch.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Here's chapter 4! I am currently working on chapter 5 and should have it up either tonight or tomorrow. And guess what? the drama is starting! Anyway enjoy this longish chapter.

Disclaimer: Ido not own Connect Three or the idea of camp rock. I do own the characters of: Tyler,Becky,AnnaLynn,Roxy,Melissa anjd of course Nikki. I do own all of the songs that wil be coming up in further chapters and that is because i made them up.

Chapter 4: Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who's the biggest jerk of them all?

So after we had eaten breakfast, me and Shane and Jason had all went back to the cabin, and met up with Melissa and got ready for our next class. Melissa seemed to be the only girl in the cabin besides me that didn't fain at the sight of Connect Three. Anyway so we were getting ready for our next class which included mirror excising. This to me sounded weird but whatever. Mirror exercising was where you and a partner sit in front of a mirror and tell eachother what you like about each other. Then it's your partners turn and you pretty much do that all class.

And that was what the class was all about. It was supposed to show you that every single person is beautiful whether it's inside beauty or outside beauty. But I had hoped that Jason didn't have to be my partner because of what had happened right before we had actually gotten to the cabin. Flash back: All of the girl's in the camp were getting up and then of course some girl just had to come up to Jason and hug him. And then she asked if Jason had a girl friend and if he had a crush on anyone. And he had said no! After all of the flirting he had done with me! And it meant nothing! Well to say the least I was crushed!

So back to the cabin where our first class was held. Of course-what every normal girl does when she mad at some one- I had ignored Jason. And he had no idea what he had done.

"Nikki! What did I do wrong? Why are you ignoring me?" Jason was seriously annoying me by acting like he didn't know what he did.

"What did you do? What didn't you do??" I was really upset and probably would've started crying. But then Jason said something else before I had the chance to.

"Nikki! I swear I have no idea what id did! I swear! Please forgive me!" Jason was giving me the puppy dog eyes at this point. But truthfully, I was to mad to pay any attention to them. And then finally the teacher for this class came to my rescue.

"Okay people!! Sit down class is going to start! Now what you need to do is partner up and pick a mirror. Now once you have your mirror, one of you will look in the mirror and say everything that you like about yourself. Then after you are done, your partner will go and say everything that they like about themselves." After the huge explanation, I had just wanted to get this over with. But then the instructor had some more to say.

"Okay so for partners we will have AnnaLynn and Nate, and Becky and Shane." And then he went on and on until he got to my partner.

The world obviously wasn't on my side today because unfortunately, I was partners with Jason. And all that I had wanted to do was scream bloody murder and leave. I could feel Jason staring at me and it was a little freaky. But instead of complaining about the partners, I just walked away. And the only mirror that was left, was in the back. Where there was privacy. Oh happy day. Just what I needed, more time with HIM.

"Okay Nikki! Let's do this! What do you want to say?" Jason had no idea what I was going to say next.

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who's the biggest jerk of them all? Oh yeah that's right! It's Jason Grey for playing with girl's emotions! Especially when the girl is obviously messed up to begin with!" Jason just stared at me like I was insane.

"Nikki! I did not play with your emotions!" Jason had sounded sincerely sorry. And I had almost believed him, but then a girl-who wore too much make up and wore too much perfume-came up to Jason and started acting like someone who was way to desperate.

"Hey Jason!" She started twirling her hair around her finger and was standing way to close to him for nothing to be happening between them.

"Hey Rox! What's up?" Jason seemed interested in her which made seeing this happen ever more unbearable.

"Well, AnnaLynn, switched Becky partners so now, Becky's partners with Shane and AnnaLynn is partners with Tyler. And me and Nate can't be partners because we never get along." She sounded so innocent. It made me sick because I could tell that she wanted Jason.

Jason then gave me a look, and what I had thought the look was, was that Jason had wanted me to go and be partners with Nate. So I guess I misread the look because, then I had gotten up and left. Jason was asking where I was going but I ignored him and kept going.

"Jason! You and me are partners! Aren't you excited?" I didn't turn around to see the look on Jason's face. And I didn't think that I would have wanted to.

Me and Nate were partners which didn't sound like a bad thing. But instead of doing the exercise, Nate just talked about Melissa. A lot. He said things like how cute her laugh was, or how he loved how her hair would shine in the sun. And he especially loved her eyes. And he went on and on. It was pretty obvious that he had fallen for her already. But if she felt the same way, I had no clue.

Getting distracted by Nate was a good thing. Because then I didn't have to think about Jason and Roxy or whatever he name was, flirting with each other.

But I knew that me and Jason were going to have to talk to each other soon. And I was secretly terrified.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! So this is the chapter when Nikki and Jason ahve their first kiss! You can skip it if you want to.

Chapter 5: The Kiss

Chapter 5: Don't lie! You know you love the sweet kisses!

When you're mad at someone, you're not supposed to kiss them. Well someone had told me that before that had happened. And that person was Melissa. But me and Jason still kissed. And even though I won't admit it to anybody but myself, I actually liked the kiss.

Ya see what had happened, was that Jason had come to apologize, but he couldn't find me. And then he found Shane and asked where I was. And I was helping Nate and Melissa hook up. Yes Melissa and Nate liked each other. It was so obvious. Anyway so I was just sitting there with Nelissa (that's what their celebrity name was) when Jason showed up. And he said that we had to talk, almost like we were going out. So me and Jason went back to our cabin which was empty.

"Look, Nikki, I have no idea what I did! But I am truly sorry!" the way Jason had looked at me was depressing. And to make it worse, I said something that should've been thought through first.

"Jason! Stop saying that you have no idea what you did! You know exactly what you did! I had thought that you had liked me! But I guess you like that Roxy person. I mean I can see why you would like her. I mean she's popular and skinny and he kinda has a sense of humour. Everything a guy could want right?" As I was saying that I didn't notice Jason getting closer and closer.

And when I tried to say something I couldn't! Jason had bent down (because I was shorter than him) and put his hand behind my head and pulled me closer. His lips barely touched mine as he whispered: I think you're gorgeous and I wouldn't trade you for the world. And then is happened. His lips touched mine and they were soft and smooth. My body wouldn't react so Jason did for me. He took my arm and wrapped them around his neck drawing us even closer.

I was in complete heaven! Then Jason grabbed my hand and rubbed his thumb up and down my hand, holding it so perfectly. It felt so amazing! Then he kissed my lips again and said that he was glad that I had liked him too. Because, according to him we could now hook up and date each other. And all that I could think of was that, come one don't lie! You now that you love those sweet kisses. Come one give him another! And for once I had actually listened to myself.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! This is pure drama right here! But don't worry the drama's not even half over. So anyway, review please and let me know how i'm doing. If you want me to add more drama review, also review if there is too much drama. No flames please!

Discaimer: i do not own Connect Three or the idea of camp rock. I do own all of the characters minus Connect three. I aslo own the song in the story because I made it up.

Chapter 6: Nelissa in danger? Becky and Shane? No way!

Well while me and Jason were finally getting closer, Nelissa was in major danger! And Becky and Shane were about to become Shecky or Bane! All of this stuff was involved love, and to someone, love was going to be unfair.

Ok let's start with what happened with Nelissa. Nick and Melissa were hanging out and being all lovey dovey. When Rebecca or as most people call her Becca. Well Becca likes Nate and she has two 'lackeys'. That's right. AnnaLynna who wanted Shane and Roxy who wanted Jason. And these two 'lackeys' were trying to get Connect Three into their little evil hands!

"Oh Nate! What are you doing here?" Becca had just ruined Nelissa's moment, and I'm pretty sure that Melissa was going to make her pay.

"I'm hanging out with my girlfriend Melissa." That's right people! Nate just called Melissa his girl!

"Oh well I just wanted to hang out with you." And then she did the evilest thing ever! She kissed Nate right in fro not Melissa!

"Thanks for the great time Nate. Have fun with you're future girlfriend!" and she stormed out making sure to slam the door. And the sad thing is, Nate didn't follow her. He didn't even move.

But things were totally different with Becky and Shane. Shane had asked Becky to come meet him at the lake, and Becky did. But she also got a HUGE surprise. Joe had candles-even though it was light out- and his acoustic guitar, plus he had a blanket under a tree. It was so romantic.

"Shane! You did this for me? Who knew you could be so romantic? That's quite a shock for me!" Becky had no idea that me and Melissa and Nate put him up to this. Jason was clueless to what we were doing so that's why he didn't help.

"Becky… Can I play you something?" and with out letting her answer, he began playing.

The song went like this:

She's the girl that makes my heart beat faster,

She's the girl who rocks my world,

She's the reason I can't breathe,

She has all of me,

And I don't want anything to change,

She's my girl, my beautiful girl.

After Shane had played the song, Becky had practically attacked him! Seriously she jumped on him and squeezed his stomach.

"Shane! Why are you so amazing?" Shane didn't answer. Instead he put his guitar down and grabbed Becky's shoulders, and then slowly pressed his lips against hers. He held his lips there for a second but then soon lost himself in the kiss. Becky leaned in further and closed her eyes.

They're make out session was interrupted by Shane's cell phone ringing. It read _Jessica: Hey babe! I miss you!_ Shane had read that out loud.

Becky looked at Shane with a 'What the hell look'. Shane had told Becky that that was his girlfriend.

"that was your girlfriend!" Becky was furious! And before Shane could respond, Becky kept on yelling.

"how could you be such a jerk! You have a girlfriend and you cheated on her with me! Why would you do that? You know what I don't even want to know! You are one sick person Shane Grey!" Becky got up and stormed away, and while she was walking away, she let the tears that were threatening to fall, fall. She was absolutely destroyed. But she wasn't alone. Nelissa was no more. And me and Jason, yeah we were never going to be. Because soon after he had kissed me, he was making out with Roxy. Talk about drama!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! i think that this is one of the most dramatic parts of the story. Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Connect Three. But i do own the song: Dear Becky. I also own: Melissa,Becky,Nikki,Becca,AnnaLynn and Roxy.

Chapter 7: Boy troubles and the stupid 'Doubles'

Well if there is one thing I learned about Camp Confidence is that it's not all work. There is play too. Especially at night when everyone is done their classes and supper, there is a karaoke night thingy. And that is the time when you get up on stage and embarrass yourself in front of hundreds of (if there is that many) campers and sing or dance. Or both. And if you suck at singing I suggest that you don't go up.

Another I had learned is that I still had boy issues, and so did Melissa, or so I'd heard. But Shane and Becky, no they didn't work things out yet. Becky had been told that Shane that broken up with his 'girlfriend' Jessie and was now single and looking for a girlfriend. Aka: Becky. They were other problems. The two lackeys' were here. And they were now known as the 'Stupid Doubles'. That's what you get when you wear the exact same thing.

Another thing that I had learned is that when you are trying to apologize to a girl that you want to date, getting up on stage and singing a song is VERY romantic. But most people did not have the guts to do that. But Shane did. He had to we was a rock star but anyway so up he went.

Up he went to pour out his heart to Becky. He had hoped that Becky would forgive him, and he had actually been expecting her to forgive him. The song he had decided to sing was sweet and romantic.

Becky's song:

Baby, you have my heart,

Baby, you are my life,

Baby, I wanna be with you,

I wanna be with you forever and ever.

Dear Becky, I have a secret to tell,

You are my world,

You are my all, you are, and you are,

My all, my world, my breath,

I will never let you fall,

This is the promise that I had made.

After Shane had sung the song, the whole placed filled with applause, and cheers, it was deafening. Shane had looked around; trying to find Becky, but all he had seen was Melissa and Nate arguing. He looked to the door and found me and Jason arguing, and me walking to the door, while Roxy was clutching onto Jason's arm.

And then he spotted her. The girl of his dreams. She was obviously trying not to be seen but failing. Once Shane had seen her he couldn't look away, even if he tried. But he didn't want to. Becky was wearing an argyle t shirt with black and dark blue and red on it, they were criss-crossed together. She was also wearing black skinny jeans, converse with blue and green on them. Her hair was straightened, and she had a black and white polka dotted headband in her hair. To anybody who looked at her, they would think that she has a strange sense of style and was pretty, but very ordinary.

But to Shane, she was drop dead gorgeous. And he didn't say that to many girls, in fact he hadn't said that or thought that about anybody. Becky was the first. And if Shane could help it, she would be the only one. Shane had waved and winked at Becky, and he had only hoped that she would forgive him. It was Shane's lucky day, because when Shane waved and winked, Becky had waved back while blushing.

But things between Nate and Melissa were not great at all, they were terrible actually. Rebbeca/Becca saw Nate talking to Melissa and got super jealous. Becca liked Nate and thought that no one else deserved him so she had come up with a plan to make sure that those two were not together. And so she began to put her play into action.

Becca had went up to Nate and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his cheek. Well Melissa's jaw dropped and she started getting tears in her eyes. And unknown to all three Shane had seen all of this, and was glaring holes, into Becca's back. Melissa could not believe what was happening! Nate had just told her that nothing was going on between him and Becca. Nate lied right to her face! Melissa walked away from Nate and over to Becky and as soon as Becky saw Melissa, she started comforting her.

That wasn't the only fight that Shane had seen. He had also seen the fight between me and Jason. And it wasn't pretty. So what happened is that after me and Jason had the best kiss of my life (so far) and Jason and Roxy were caught sucking face together. And then he had the nerve to lie about it straight to my face! And now he was lying again about sucking face with that... that... that THING!

"Jason! Stop lying to me! I know you kissed Roxy! Stop denying it!!" I was so upset that I had started crying in front of everyone, not even caring who was staring. And that's when some body or should I say two people came to my rescue. Melissa and Becky.

"Nikki! I'm not denying the fact that yes, I kissed Roxy, but it meant nothing! Please you have to believe me! Please forgive me!" Jason Grey gave me the puppy dog eyes again. Just like on the bus.

"Jason! Admit it you like Roxy! You've liked her ever since camp started! Stop playing games! And just admit it! If you like me and don't like her than say something! But if you don't say anything, then it's never gonna be me and you." More and more tears came as he said nothing.

At that moment, I knew that the kiss that gave me shivers, and made me feel so complete, meant nothing to Jason. And I meant nothing to Jason. As I walking out the door, Becky reached out and grabbed my arm to try and stop me from leaving. But I just ripped my arm away, and walked out the door. And I didn't look back. Not this time.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, once again, more drama. But this is the lighter drama. There is deeper drama coming up. And Jason will do something that is surprising and not so surprising.

Disaclaimer: i do not own connect three or camp rock. I do own tyler, melissa, becky, Nikki, Becca, Roxy and Lynn.

Chapter 8: It's still not fixed.

Avoiding Jason wasn't all that easy. Especially when he was your councellor, and he knew where you always would be writing music or thinking! I would like to thank Becky for telling him that. But so far it had worked. I had been avoiding him all day. And I had a really good reason to; I mean he broke my heart! And while everyone else was hanging out with their boyfriends and girlfriends, I was sitting alone in my cabin.

Well I was alone until Jason decided to walk in and disrupt my peace and quiet. Jason had stopped where he was and started walking closer to me. He kept coming closer until he stopped right in front of me.

"Do you want something? Because if you came to rip out my heart and stomp on it, it's too late. You did a pretty good job of doing that last night!" and instead of standing there, I grabbed my notebook and my Ipod and walked out. And I didn't get to see the look on Jason's face. And I don't think I would've wanted to.

Anyway, Shecky (Shane and Becky), they were eating in an abandoned cabin, oddly enough our next class was supposed to be there so they couldn't make a mess. But anyway, the cabin was quiet and there were no screaming girls anywhere to be found. And surrounding the cabin were trees and flowers and the sun shone through the windows. It was so romantic. They were joking about previous camp memories, and Becky was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.

"And then Nate got pushed in the lake by Jason and when he came out he had seaweed in his hair and those tiny little crabs in his jeans and shoes." And that's when Becky had lost it. She actually couldn't breathe after Shane was finished. But she calmed down. Eventually.

Shane was looking at Becky, with so much love, it was almost impossible to love someone that much. But Shane did. Becky had finally noticed Shane staring at her, and when she went to ask why, Shane told her not to.

Instead, Shane leaned in, and their lips connected. Shane went to lean in but Becky pulled back. And the only things she was 'wow' Shane grabbed her hand letting Becky know that he had wanted another kiss. Becky kissed Shane this time and they both put more emotions into that one kiss then they knew even existed. Until Nate cam and ruined the moment.

"Hey Guys...WOAH!! PDA! PDA!" Nate covered his eyes waiting for it to be over.

"Nate! What are you doing here?" Shane was seriously going to have to get back at him.

"I was coming to get you guys to tell you that you guys have to get ready for the next class, because it's starting in about oh I don't know, TEN MINUTES!" Becky had bolted up and left the cabin faster than she's ever left before. Shane just sat there for about 4 seconds before he got up and followed Becky.

"Becky! Why would you run so fast?" Becky didn't answer she just pushed Shane right out of her cabin. Shane then understood that she needed to get dressed, and so did he.

"Hey Shane, were you with Becky? Of course you were never mind! Dumb question!" Melissa was just sitting on her bed and she didn't clue in until Shane had cleared his throat.

"Um… Right sorry… Leaving now." Melissa got outside to where Nate was. Of course Nate was waiting for her, and when he had seen her, he had given her a hug and a quick kiss.

"PDA! PDA!!" Shane had gotten his revenge and he was happy with it to. But Nate just rolled his eyes, and glared at Shane.

Becky had soon arrived and then all of them had walked to the cabin together. And the first things they saw, was Jason and me, ignoring each other. Again.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! So guess what! I have sad news. Only about three more chapters until 'Camp Confidence' is done! I'm almost done writing the story! But i might write a sequel! But i'm not sure yet. I'll just wait until the story is done and completed. Anyway so please review and let me know how i'm doing so far.

Disclaimer: I do not own Connect Three, or the idea of Camp Rock. I do however own the song used in this chapter and al of the characters besides Connect three.

Chapter 9: You're a heart breaker! But I love you! No, I hate you! Wait, yeah, I love you! And then there were two lackeys!

Our next class was a writing class. Our teacher thought that it would be cool if we rote down all of our thoughts in a poem or song or whatever. I thought that that would be pretty cool too. I was actually excited about it. Until I heard that we had to have them read in front of everybody.

And to top it all off, Becky and Shane and Nate and Melissa, all left me to go sit with Jason. So I was sitting by myself. Again. But I told myself just to focus on writing. And I did, and this is what I had come up with:

He had my heart, but not it's shattered,

He had my life until he ruined it,

He's my only one,

Now he's the one,

Who has everything I need,

And I can't stand it,

He's one who makes my cry,

The one that makes me shy,

He's the one that makes me weak,

I can't speak,

When you're around,

But now you're not around.

When I was writing the songs, I didn't know that Becky and Shane and Nate and Mel were talking about me and Jason. Even though Shane was supposed to be paying attention, he wasn't. Instead, he was looking at Becky. The entire time. And after they were talking about Nason (Nikki and Jason), they were talking about the Roxy and Tyler issues.

To Becky and Jason, the Roxy and Tyler issues were pretty major. Roxy was constantly bugging Jason and wouldn't leave him alone. She would follow/stalk Jason everywhere he went. Except for the bathroom and showers and when he was changing. But still to Jason and everybody else, it was out of control. The Tyler issue was like that, only a tiny bit worse. You see Tyler would constantly flirt with Becky and try asking Becky out. Even when she had a boyfriend. He just wouldn't give up. And on top of that, he followed/stalked her!

So they had made a plan to get rid of both the pains. But there was one tiny problem. AnnaLynn or as I call her Lynn had liked Tyler. And no matter what Becky and Shane and the rest of them thought, Lynn was a sweetheart. Believe it or not.

Lynn and I were talking and hanging out and being blonde. Yes me and Lynn were both blondes, go figure. Anyway so she was telling me about how she wanted to be a cook, or be on Broadway. She also told me why she had to go to camp confidence. It was a really sad story.

The reason that she had to go to cam confidence was because of her eating disorder. Roxy, the leader of the two lackeys, had befriended AnnaLynna when she was a new student to her school. But soon Roxy turned evil and threatened to stop being Lynn's friend. Roxy had told Lynn that she was too fat and that she had to loose weight. And what would happen if Lynn didn't loose enough weight? Roxy would tell everyone, Lynn's deepest, darkest secret. I had wanted to know Lynn's secret but though that it would have been insensitive to ask, so I didn't ask.

But now I knew why Lynn was acting like such a 'Roxy"! It was all Roxy's fault! And I knew that I had to help her hook up with Tyler at least then she could be a little happy.

There was only one problem about hooking Lynn and Tyler up. Tyler had (once upon a time) like Roxy and I'm not quite sure if he still liked her or not. Roxy must have done something though, I'm not sure what. But I did know that Roxy was evil. PURE EVIL!

So I had started working on a plan when, I got a text message from Becky.

_Becky: Hey Guess what? Me and Jason are setting up Tyler and Roxy!_

After I had read that, I was so not happy! Roxy can get pretty much any gut that she wants! She had already stolen Jason! She was not going to get away with it again! She was not going to steal Tyler away from Lynn, and hurt somebody else. And then I looked at Jason and his cute…no evil smirk on his face, no doubt talking about his plan to play matchmaker. And the only thing I though was: You're such a heartbreaker! But I love you! No I hate you! Wait, yeah, I love you!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Chapter ten is up! and i would have to say that this is the most dramatic chapter of all. And also the longest. i hope you guys like it. Still unsure though if i will make a sequel. Please review and no flames please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Connect three or the idea of camp rock. I do own all of the characters minus connect three and oh yeah 'Lady Luscious jeans'... i don't know if they are a real brand. I kinda just made the name up.

Chapter 10: The darkest of secrets are the most painful. But what is love without pain? My brown eyed boy?

So far at camp, there has been so much drama! And there was still about two weeks left of camp! But hopefully the drama had died down. Hopefully.

Unfortunately, that didn't happen. There was even more drama! Especially since the Camp Confidence Annual Dance was coming up soon. Yes Camp Confidence held a dance. This was to help people with confidence or something. You didn't have to bring a date, but it was suggested that you should. And I had figured that this was a perfect time to get Lynn and Tyler together. But Becky had the same idea.

The plan was in action. But it was Becky's plan and not mine. We had different ideas for Tyler's well being/girlfriend. You see Jason had a Roxy problem and Becky had a Tyler problem. And since their two 'problems' wouldn't go away, the were going to make them go away. But Roxy didn't like Tyler; she was using him to make Lynn miserable. But only I could see that. Becky and Jason thought that she actually liked him. But she didn't.

As Becky and I were growing farther and farther apart, me and Lynn were getting closer and becoming better friends than before. And I suddenly found my once-upon-a-time best friend Becky slipping away and my new best friend Lynn slipping in.

I was upset that Becky didn't want to hangout with me all that much anymore. But at the same time I was happy, that's because me and Lynn had a lot in common. And that's surprising considering who used to be her best friend. And that she used to be a lackey. Until she broke free of Roxy and Becca. But Lynn was super cool.

Anyway back to the dance/plan, I had finally convinced Tyler to dance with Lynn, the majority of the night. I was upper excited to do her hair and make-up and everything. She was going to look gorgeous and Tyler was going to get his breathe taken away!

So far I had her in blue skinny jeans from Lady Luscious. And a white long sleeved shirt and a cute black tank top over it. And for the accessories, she had three or four bracelets on her right wrist. Her belt was black leather with stars all around the belt. Her earrings were black stars and had hot pink outlining them. Her blonde hair was pulled into pigtails and curled for that naturally wavy look. Her make-up was subtle and was natural. Not like the stuff that Roxy was used to wearing. She had a little bit of eyeliner but not enough to make her look like she was Cleopatra. Over all I was positive that Tyler would think she was hot! And when were done that, we left to go to where the dance was going to be held.

So there we were in the hall where the dance was to be held. I was looking around to see Tyler, I had seen him before Lynn did so I was getting her ready to go over to talk to him. Tyler had spotted us and waved then started walking over towards us.

"Lynn, you look absolutely gorgeous!" Lynn just looked down at her shoes and blushed. Tyler had grabbed her arm and dragged her onto the dance floor and they started dancing. And across the dance floor, Roxy was watching. Furious that Lynn was happy. She knew that she had to crush her spirits. And she knew exactly how to do that.

From what I had found out from other people is that if Roxy hates someone and they are happy, then Roxy isn't happy. And if Roxy isn't happy then she will stop at nothing until she is. Roxy was already laying out the plan that was running through her head. If Lynn wanted to be happy with Tyler, then she shouldn't keep any secrets from Tyler right. As far as Roxy was concerned, she was doing Lynn a favour. And as she watched Lynn and Tyler dance, it only made her want to do this so much more.

So up she went, up to the microphone. Where she was the center of attention. Exactly how she wanted it. Roxy had glowered down at Lynn and somehow Lynn knew that what Roxy was going to say next, was not going to be good at all.

"Attention! Ladies and Gentlemen! I'm sure all of you know AnnaLynna. Or as the ever so stupid Nikki, calls her, Lynn. Anyway I have a very funny story to tell about Lynn. Lynn may seem happy but she really isn't. You see Lynn's parents had split up and her mother, a drug addict, had to take her. And her mother very unhappy about her life had started abusing poor Lynn. So Lynn had started cutting her wrists and started drinking. It got pretty bad. And then the worst thing happened! Lynn had over dosed on sleeping pills! She had to go to the hospital and everything. It was pretty bad. And then I had befriended her and gave her a new life. But then I had found out the sad, sad truth. Lynn hadn't stopped pill popping. That's right ladies and gentlemen! AnnaLynn is nothing but a pathetic, pill popper!" Then the cabin erupted in laughter. Lynn had ran out of the cabin tears running down her cheeks, staining her face. Tyler hadn't gone after her and I swear all I wanted to do was punch his lights out.

And to make matters even worse, Jason and Becky just had to come over and tell Tyler that Roxy had liked him! And then Roxy! The bloody ass that she is, had asked out Tyler and then Tyler the jerk and a half said yes! Now it was my turn to freak! And I wasn't going to hold anything back!

"What is wrong with you guys? Why would you guys be so selfish?" I didn't care if people were staring right now. Let them stare!

"Nikki! Don't you get it? Roxy and Tyler are together! So now you and Jason can go out! Isn't that great!" Becky was making it sound like embarrassing Lynn in front of everybody was a good thing. But it was the stupidest thing that she has EVER done.

"You can't honestly expect me to go out with Jason now do you! You guys hurt her! You guys made her miserable! You guys hurt one of my best friends! I don't even want to think about dating Jason! I hate Jason right now!" I was letting everything out and I knew what Mel was going to say next.

"But aren't we your best friends?" Mel sounded really hurt but right now I didn't even care! I was so mad!

"Why would you guys be my best friends? You guys have been blowing me off everyday for the past week! Not only that but you guys hurt one of my best friends! And yes, I know that you think you did a good thing Jason. But seriously, but you didn't. You hurt Lynn and you hurt me. I will eventually forgive you, but not right now."

And without looking back, I walked out on my 'friends', to find my BEST friend. I knew that this would happen. Everything was going too good for too long for it not too. Because the darkest of secrets are also the most painful. But what is love without pain? And I knew that I would have to forgive my brown eyed boy eventually.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! I am so sorry for not adding another chapter! I got grounded for bad grades and then I had to clean up my room. But here it is Chapter 11! Anyway so the unresolved issue between Jason is now resolved! But it's not a good thing. They don't hook up in this story. Anyway there is only one more chapter until Camp Confidence is over! And i'm not sure if i should write a sequel... So fi you guys could review and tell me if i should or not. Also i need to know how many of you want Nikki and Jason to work it out or not.

Diclaimer: i do not own Connect Three or the idea of them going to camp. i do own the characters of Becky, Lynn, Roxy, Tyler,Melissa and Nikki.

Chapter 11: "I will always love you, but I've got her and I don't need you now. Sorry" and… The end of camp, did you learn anything?

My list of reason why I am NOT glad for Camp Confidence:

The guy that I can't get out of my head is mistreating Lynn, my best friend.

I can never seem to work anything out in my head and in real life

And the final reason:

Lynn hooked up with Tyler and I am incredibly happy for her. But Roxy and Jason hooked up too! Plus camp was ending soon and I had to Jason how I felt. I had to. I just had to.

I had told Lynn about my plan and she said that it was going to be a disaster! All because she knew that Roxy would totally destroy me! But I hadn't paid any attention to what Lynn had said. I thought that this was going to be totally worth it. Or so I had thought.

You see I had planed to tell Jason how I had felt, after so long. And after everything that had happened, minus Roxy and Jason hooking up, I had thought that he would have waited for me. And maybe even liked me still. Boy was I ever wrong about that one.

When I had planned to tell Jason it, at the time, felt like everything was going good. At that time. Me and Lynn were saying goodbye. But I had recently found out that, Lynn had lived in my country, in my province, in my city, and on my street! So really we didn't even have to say goodbye to each other. I had found out because she was talking about what country she lived in and I said that I lived in the same country. Canada: Home of the Beavers, home of Hockey and most important things. Home to the two coolest kids at camp. Nah I'm totally kidding. Me and Lynn were the outcasts of Camp Confidence. But from the country she told me the province and I thought that living in the same province was cool. I mean I HAD thought that we would have to say goodbye. But then she told me the city and I was like 'No way! I live in that city too!' and then Lynn was all 'Yeah I live on 7398 765 Avenue'. And by that time my mouth had dropped. I had imagined that it had dropped so far that it was touching the ground. It wasn't of course. But it felt like it. And for the next 5 to 10 minutes, Lynn and I just sat there in shock.

But Nate and Melissa had to. And so did Shane and Becky. And I could tell that there would be major tears falling. I knew that that they loved each other. And I knew that nobody wanted to have to say goodbye. Even for a while.

Melissa's goodbye wasn't going to be as dramatic as Shane's and Becky's. Only because Shane and Becky were going out before Melissa and Nate. Also because they had spent more time together.

Nate and Melissa were finished packing when they both decided that they should 'talk'. Melissa and Nate both sat down on her bed and stared at each other. They were staring for about 2 minutes before somebody broke the silence and spoke up. Nate spoke up first.

"Melissa. I know that you don't want to say goodbye, but we have to. And I know that this is going to be hard for both us. But we WILL see each other again. I promise. Plus I've got my cell phone and I've msn and stuff like that. So we can text each other and call each other and talk on msn all the time. But I do think that it's best if we stay friends and see other people. At least until we can be together for longer than a summer." Nate hadn't even gotten to the middle of what he was saying before Melissa let the tears fall freely.

Nate had tried everything to get Melissa to stop crying. But in the end they both knew that it wouldn't help. Nelissa was a summer fling and they both didn't want to admit it. Nate grabbed Melissa's hand and they had left the cabin and went to the mess hall.

Becky and Shane were emotional too. But they were even more emotional than Nate and Melissa. Shane had wanted to meet Becky by the lake one more time. But this time it was to say goodbye. Yes we had a lake. I mean what would a camp be without a lake? But anyway back to Shane and Becky.

"Becky, it's the end of camp. Well pretty much. And I know that you don't want to break up. Nate is pretty much breaking up with Melissa. And he made a mistake. He doesn't think that they can last through a long distance relationship. But I know that we can. And whatever happens, I promise, I will always love you." As Shane was saying this, Becky had two lonely tears rolling down her cheeks.

Shane looked at Becky and knew that this would last. He knew it. He didn't know how he knew it but he knew it. Shane had then taken his thumb and wiped away Becky's tears. He kissed her lips softly and then wiped away the other tears that were threatening to fall.

"Shane! What am I going to do? The guy that I am in love with is going to leave me! What am I going to do??" Becky was starting to choke on her tears, from fighting to let them fall. So she gave up and let them fall freely.

"Shhh! Babe, it's going to be okay! Everything will be fine! We will make it through I promise! Besides we still have tonight." Shane had stood up and pulled Becky up with him.

Shane wrapped his arm around Becky and they stood there. They stood there enjoying the last little minutes that they could spend together. That is until Nate just had to text Shane asking him where he was. He had asked because all of the couples were planning to spend one last supper together.

By the time that Shane and Becky had arrived, the mess hall was pretty much packed. Becky and Shane spotted me and Tyler and Lynn sitting at a table together. And then they spotted Nate and Melissa and Jason and Roxy. All sitting together laughing and having fun. Becky and Shane sat down at their table and instantly I knew that Becky and Melissa were officially people that I didn't even know. Lynn had pulled me out of my thoughts by asking me a question that I wasn't ready to hear.

"Are you going to tell Jason that you love him Nikki? I don't want to see you hurt anymore. And if you telling him will make you happy, then go and tell him." Lynn was such a sweetie! I couldn't believe that she was actually friends with Roxy. Seriously, Roxy was so mean and cold hearted. And I still couldn't believe that Jason would like/ go out with someone like her.

"I'm going to tell him Lynn! But what if he doesn't love me anymore?" I had a big fear of Jason not liking me anymore.

"Nikki! If he doesn't like you anymore well then it's his loss! I mean seriously, you are so better for him than Roxy. But if he can't see that then whatever." Lynn was so sure that it was his loss. But I was pretty sure that it was my loss.

I of course had to wait until Jason was alone before I had said anything. I had hoped that for once in my life the world and cupid would be on my side. And that hopefully, he would love me back. But once again, I wasn't right. And in fact the world hated me and so did cupid. Stupid Cupid! Okay so here's what happened.

I went up to Jason when he was alone and when I was walking up to him I was planning out everything that I would say.

"Jason I-I need to talk to you." Man was I sure nervous.

"Yeah Nikki. What did you want to tell me?" he was staring at me waiting until I said something. Man I wanted to back down. But I knew I couldn't so I decided to spit it out and say it. Straight out.

"Ummm. I know that you said that you loved me and I didn't return the felling. But I realise now that I. Nikki Mason, am totally in love with you." I stood there waiting for a reaction. I didn't get the reaction/answer I was hoping for.

"Aww! Nikki! You know that I love you! And I always will love you, but I've got Roxy now. So I don't need you. Sorry." And after he said that he went over to where Roxy was and gave her a kiss. A kiss that I wanted.

And I had started crying. I had NEVER felt so broken and let down. I felt so alone. My heart shattered. And I had lost the guy of my dreams. Jason Grey.

Lynn had came up behind me and grabbed my arm as we left the mess hall. I cried hysterically. Letting it all out. Not holding back any emotion. But then again I knew that this would happen. I pushed Jason away until he was out of reach. And if there is one thing that Camp Confidence had taught me, it was that you should NEVER EVER let your true love get away from you.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! Final chpater! Not sure if i will make a sequel. But anyway i would hope that you guys would review. Please!

Disclaimer: i dont own connect three of the idea of them going to camp. i do own the rest of the characters though.

Chapter 12: It has all been said and done. Yeah there's this guy I know, stay away from his. He's a heartbreaker! He breaks people's hearts!

Yeah so today was the day that every single camper and counsellor was supposed to leave and go home. And yes my stupid therapist was right. I did need a summer of romance and love and friendship. But too bad that the romance didn't last too long because Jason I guess you could say cheated on me. The love thing didn't work out too well because love isn't supposed to be a one sided thing. And with me and Jason, it is a one sided thing. And as for the friendship, I had more friends before I came here, then I did now! And that's incredibly sad!

I know that my parents were trying to help me. And in a way they did. But in another way, they made me even more miserable. But I cannot blame them for everything that happened. I can only blame myself.

So let's talk about the last night of Camp Confidence. That night we had officially finished packing. Everything like our guitars and stuff. And all of us stayed in one room, oddly enough the only room that could hold all of us were the mess hall. People spent all day taking all of the tables out of there so then everyone could sleep there. It wasn't easy even with all of the tabled gone. But we managed to fit in there.

And after I had felt what Jason had felt, I wasn't a very happy camper. I felt so sorry for putting him through all of that. Having someone you love, not return the feelings you have. Ouch. I knew that I would be hurting for a while. But I knew that I had gotten what I had deserved. If I hadn't pushed Jason away, then we would be together. Not Jason and HER!

Anyway so after I had left and Lynn had followed, Lynn and I had started talking. And she said what most people said. Jason Grey wasn't worth my time. I had wanted to believe her. My mind was saying believe her and get over him. But my heart was saying no. My heart wanted me to hold on to the love I had for him.

But I knew that in a couple of hours, I would be leaving Jason Grey. And I would be going home, to the city where me and Lynn lived. I would be leaving Camp Confidence and all of the drama behind. But the memories would follow me. And I wouldn't easily forget them. Good or bad.

The day of depression. That's what Lynn had called it. Was very, very depressing. People were crying over boyfriends and girlfriends they would have to leave behind. Some people were laughing, promising that they would stay in touch with each other. And then there was me. Thinking about the jerk face, as Lynn oh so kindly called him. Wondering how long the relationship would last with Roxy.

But Lynn told me to forget about him and find someone new. Someone better. But still I missed my old friends. I missed being tuned into the inside jokes and missed hearing them laugh about stupid jokes. And the hardest thing for me was watching them have boyfriends. And me being single.

And since it seemed that me and all of them didn't talk to me much, it was kind of nice having only me, Tyler and Lynn. The Three Musketeers. The very crazy three. But then again it was going to be nice having another girl around. Did I mention that Tyler had a sister? Yeah she went to Camp Confidence too. Her name was Luna. Isn't that a pretty name? Yeah so I guess I should tell you how I totally tripped in front of Jason when I was helping Luna. It was totally Roxy's fault!

"Becky! I miss Nikki!" Melissa and Nate both thought the same thing even though Melissa said it.

"Yeah I miss her a lot too!" Shane was practically screaming his head off.

Nate had asked Jason and Roxy if they missed me. Even though he already knew the answer. And of course they said no. Everyone was done packing and was actually kind of bored. So to amuse everyone Roxy had noticed that I had my arms full of stuff. And of course she just had to stick her foot out as I was walking past. And then… Thud! I went flying! And so did everything that I was holding.

"Oh my gosh Nikki! Watch where you're going next time!" Roxy had tilted her head back and laughed. This to me sounded like she was cackling more than it did laughing. Like a normal human being that is. And then Luna came to my rescue.

"Are you okay?" she helped me pick stuff up and then glared icily at Roxy. Who of course ignored everything that was going on.

"Yeah I'm fine." I wasn't fine. Luna could tell.

"Yeah my brother used to like Roxy." I had already known that so it wasn't much of a shocker.

"Yeah, you see that guy over there? His name is Jason Grey. Yeah stay away from him. He's a Heartbreaker! He breaks people's Hearts!" And then Luna stared at me for a second before walking off to find her brother.

I looked back to see Roxy whispering in Jason's ear. I wanted to be her so bad right now. But I knew that I couldn't be. I knew that they wouldn't break up any time soon, because of the way they acted around each other.

I had went back to the cabin to pack. Because unlike everyone around me, I still hadn't packed up everything yet. I was super sad to leave because I knew that I had a summer filled with everything a girl needs. Broken hearts and enemies and losing friends, made all of the good fun times seem way better. Which was good.

By the time I had finished packing everything up, I wad one thinking. I grabbed my bags and before I had left and shut the door, I looked around and saw an empty cabin. I saw a cabin waiting for girls to use next year. To get the same experience I had gotten. I hoped that they would fall in love with a guy too. I had also hoped that they wouldn't have to deal with the evil people that I had to deal with.

I had eventually left the cabin, only looking back twice, and met Lynn and Tyler. There they were talking and laughing and flirting. And then gave each other their cell phone numbers.

Tyler had seen me first and waved first. And the Lynn saw me and tried to wave but she had a million things in her hands and of course they went flying everywhere. I couldn't help but laugh at the expression on her face. And then Tyler had helped her pick up her things. He was a sweetie. Lynn deserved a sweet guy like him.

Then out of the corner of my eye I had seen Becky. And everyone else. There they were. They had happened to survive all of the chaos and stay the best of friends. And I had noticed the creature that was lurking to the side of Jason. Holding onto his arm like he was a prize or something. She was still fake and always would be.

Before I could actually think of anything worse, the bus pulled up. And as all of us go onto the bus, I was glad that the summer was over. I couldn't take anymore drama even if I tried.

And when we were driving home, I looked over and seen Tyler and Lynn flirting. Peacefully. And that is when I knew that my life would be okay. Everything would work out for the better. And I owe it to Camp Confidence. Because it showed me that life is special and you don't want to waste it. And for the first time since I had gotten to camp, I smiled. I smiled a good and famous Nikki smile. A smile that could light up a whole room. I am a changed person. And I loved it.


	13. Author's Note

Authors Note: Please read! It's important!

Hey guys! So just to let you all know, there is a sequel to Camp Confidence and it is called Here We Go Again. So if you want to read the sequel you can but you don't have to. Anyway so that's just pretty much it. And I'm writing the sequel right now and it is going to be longer than Camp Confidence.


End file.
